1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding top assemblies for vehicles.
2. Background Art
DE 101 08 493 A1 describes a multi-part hardtop roof for a vehicle. The roof is movable between a closed position covering the vehicle interior and an opened position in which the roof is lowered into the vehicle trunk. A roof kinematic system movably couples the roof to the vehicle. A universal-joint-type transmission kinematic system movably couples the roof system to the vehicle. The transmission system is actuated to move the roof system and thereby move the roof. The transmission system acts on the roof system with leverage for the roof to move from each of its positions. As a result of the leverage, force required for moving the roof system to move the roof from each of its positions is reduced.
The roof and transmission systems do not realize more extensive functions to lock the roof in the closed position. It is desirable to lock the roof in the closed position to prevent the roof from being unintentionally raised due to pressure on the roof exterior at high vehicle speeds. To avoid being raised, the roof parts of the roof are locked to one another and the front roof part is locked to the windshield frame. Such locking devices require a considerable outlay.